Entre l'âme et l'ombre
by Tidoo
Summary: La tension entre eux finirait par les tuer s'ils n'admettaient une bonne fois pour toute le problème. Surtout que finalement, ils voulaient la même chose et que le plus compliqué, c'était bien d'en parler - Jyn X Cassian


Comme toutes leurs disputes, celle-ci commença simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour la seule raison de ne pas être d'accord. Il y avait bien d'autres choses entre eux, des choses plus profondes, plus graves, mais ils refusaient l'un et l'autre de les confronter alors ils se disputaient encore et toujours sur des sujets futiles pour ne pas aborder le vrai problème.

En sortant du centre de commandement, juste après leur débriefing, ils commencèrent déjà à se critiquer. Cassian était trop directif, à toujours vouloir tout imposer sans négocier et Jyn trop imprudente, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et refuser de suivre les ordres. Et comme toujours, la discussion changea vite de ton, passant de la simple remarque sur la sécurité et l'efficacité à quelque chose d'acerbe et nettement plus agressif, avec quelque part, une volonté de blesser sans vraiment oser le faire.

Ca faisait des mois maintenant que ça durait et rien ne changeait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie après Scarif, ils avaient eu de nombreuses missions ensemble, des actions de reconnaissance toutes simples qui ne demandaient aucune préparation ou de longues investigations sous couverture dans les mondes du Noyau qui leur prenaient des semaines à élaborer dans les moindres détails. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble, se complétaient parfaitement et s'entendaient sans avoir se parler dès qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. En revanche, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le feu de l'action, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Avant, pendant, après.

C'était parfaitement absurde, même pour eux. C'est peut-être pour cela que Jyn se tut au lieu de répliquer comme à son habitude. Ou peut-être qu'elle était simplement fatiguée de toute cette affaire. Ils n'aboutiraient à rien à se répéter toujours la même chose et ils le savaient tous les deux.

D'un côté, elle comprenait les peurs de Cassian, cette façon tordue de montrer qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il voulait la protéger mais elle n'était pas exactement une belle en détresse et depuis le temps, il aurait dû être capable de dépasser son complexe de héros. Jyn était sans doute mortelle mais pas plus ni moins que lui et elle refusait de rester sagement en retrait alors qu'il était sous le feu ennemi. S'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un truc aussi simple tout seul, alors elle allait l'aider.

Du coup, quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et que Cassian continua ses réprimandes sur son manque de prudence au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans une grande diatribe inutile pour le remettre à sa place, elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ok, alors non. Pas encore et surtout, pas ici.

Cassian fronça les sourcils mais il évita de commenter et attendit la suite en silence. Pendant un court instant, Jyn parut réfléchir, envisageant la fuite pure et simple mais elle lutta contre cet instinct. Ca ne résoudrait rien et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, surtout pas avec lui.

\- T'as une chambre ? Demanda-t-elle soudain et Cassian fronça encore plus.

Depuis trois mois qu'elle avait intégré l'Alliance, jamais Jyn n'avait demandé à avoir des quartiers, privé ou non et elle ne s'était jamais soucié d'où Cassian dormait. Elle restait dans le vaisseau qu'ils utilisaient pour leur mission avec le sac à dos contenant ses quelques affaires personnelles et elle refusait de bouger tant qu'on ne l'expulsait pas. Elle se faisait une sorte de nid dans la soute du vaisseau comme si c'était parfaitement normal de s'installer là et comme la plupart du temps, ils se servaient du même U-wing, c'était plus ou moins devenu son lieu de résidence. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas adapté d'aller dans le vaisseau donc même si Cassian n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête, il la guida jusqu'à ses quartiers en soupirant et n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet.

\- Et donc ?

Jyn lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et elle commença à défaire sa ceinture.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?

Il parlait d'une voix posée et calme comme s'il n'était pas affecté et Jyn se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon avant de répondre d'un ton las :

\- Je t'ai demandé de me montrer ta chambre et je me déshabille, alors à ton avis ?

Il n'avait pas d'avis. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'avis, penser, réfléchir aux implications de ses gestions. Il la regardait d'un œil froid, sans la moindre émotion tout en essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Jyn n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui et quand elle s'assit au bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes, Cassian réussit à faire un pas vers elle.

\- Jyn, sérieux.

Son cœur battait trop fort et il pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts frémir sous l'effet d'un pouls trop élevé mais il refusait d'admettre avoir peur.

\- Approche, dit-elle quand elle avait fini.

Elle avait gardé ses sous-vêtements, culotte et débardeur, mais elle était tout de même passablement dénudée et avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, il était difficile pour Cassian de prétendre que tout était normal. Elle lui prit la main et la posa délicatement juste au-dessus de sa hanche, là où le creux de sa taille se formait. Elle appuya ses doigts sur sa peau et remonta lentement le maigre tissu de son débardeur avec sa main.

\- Tu vois ? J'ai été poignardée là quand j'avais dix ans. Une de mes premières fois du mauvais côté d'une lame.

La cicatrice n'était pas épaisse mais elle courait de la pointe de sa hanche jusqu'à ses côtes.

\- Ce n'était pas une blessure très profonde mais ça m'a appris à garder mes distances.

Prenant son autre main, elle la plaça sur son dos. La peau à cet endroit était rugueuse avec une texture granuleuse qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts là où les cicatrices étaient les plus importantes. Brûlure. Probablement un tir de blaster, supposa-t-il mais Jyn le détrompa.

\- Explosion. J'ai été lente et je ne me suis mise à couvert à temps. J'avais quatorze ans et presque tout mon dos y est passé parce qu'évidemment, j'étais aussi assez stupide pour être couverte d'huile de moteur... Je peux te dire que ça m'a fait un mal de chien, vu qu'en plus ma tunique avait fondue directement sur ma peau et qu'il a fallu s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir commencer à soigner la plaie... bref, j'ai survécu et j'ai appris les bases de la chimie afin de ne plus recommencer ce genre d'ânerie et maintenant je ne touche plus rien d'explosif sans être sûre d'être propre.

Elle lui offrit un sourire tranquille mais Cassian était loin d'être convaincu par son argument.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire au juste ? Et pourquoi tu as eu besoin de te déshabiller ?

Jyn continuait de lui sourire tout en secouant la tête comme s'il avait six ans et refusait de comprendre. Et quelque part, elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait toujours les mains sur elle donc il la tenait contre lui, dans ses bras, et il prétendait ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je voulais simplement te montrer quelques preuves de ma propre vulnérabilité. Je sais que je ne suis pas invincible, je sais que je peux être blessée mais je sais aussi ce à quoi je peux survivre donc ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi et ma prétendue insouciance. Je sais très bien ce que je peux faire depuis le temps.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec cette intensité si particulière qui le figeait sur place.

\- Et j'aimerais bien aussi que tu réalises que de nous deux, Cassian, ce n'est pas moi la plus imprudente.

Il réalisa un peu tard qu'elle avait ouvert sa chemise. Elle était douée pour ce genre de chose. Forcément, une voleuse, une pickpocket et une arnaqueuse était forcément habile avec ses doigts. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'arrêter, elle sortait sa chemise de son pantalon et glissait les doigts le long d'une vieille cicatrice qu'il avait sur le côté du ventre.

\- Ici, je me souviens bien, tu t'es pris un coup de couteau à Jalath...

\- Ouais, ben tu devrais surtout te souvenir que je ne l'ai pas exactement demandé contrairement à une certaine personne qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à irriter notre cible.

\- Et peut-être que j'aurais pris le coup si tu n'avais pas joué les héros ou peut-être que je lui aurais simplement cassé le bras comme ça me démangeait quand il a essayé de me tripoter mais on n'a plus vraiment moyen de le savoir, remarque-t-elle brusquement.

Cassian se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as jamais dit qu...

\- Parce que ça n'avait aucun intérêt, coupa-t-elle avec irritation. Ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, c'est que ton besoin de toujours me protéger t'a valu un coup de couteau ou de te faire tirer dessus et j'en passe.

Jyn passa la main sur son épaule et en profita pour repousser sa chemise.

\- Ici, dit-elle en montrant la peau sous sa clavicule où il avait été touché par un tir de blaster mais qu'un traitement de bacta avait entièrement guéri, et ici, ici et là.

Cassian n'avait plus de cicatrices où elle posait les doigts mais à chaque fois, elle avait raison. Il avait touché à l'épaule quand ils s'enfuyaient d'une usine sur Garel et s'il n'avait pas cherché à couvrir Jyn, il aurait évité le tir. De même que pour les autres blessures sur les côtes et son bras. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre si facilement.

\- Si tu suivais les ordres, Jyn, je n'aurais pas à...

Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, Cassian. Les ordres ne couvrent jamais toutes les situations et tu le sais. Donc soit tu penses réellement que je suis stupide et que je ne peux pas voir quand il y a un danger et du coup, je vais devoir te demander pourquoi tu me prends en mission avec toi, soit tu n'as absolument aucun confiance en ma capacité à me battre et à répondre aux évolutions du terrain. Dans tous les cas, tu dois admettre que c'est un peu stupide de ta part de me garder dans ton équipe.

Elle pencha la tête et lui sourit avec un air profondément satisfait. Cassian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien faire de stupide.

\- Ou alors, il y a une autre raison qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et je peux qu'il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Cassian prit une longue inspiration et, dans une tentative pitoyable de détourner la conversation, demanda :

\- Et donc c'est pour ça que tu as eu besoin de me déshabiller aussi ?

Son sourire devint encore satisfait et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

\- J'aimerais aussi qu'on s'occupe un peu de la chose monstrueuse qu'il y a entre nous avant que ça nous tue.

Jyn posa les doigts sur sa nuque et fit le tour de son cou au moment où il tenta de ravaler ses dénégations. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le toucher et c'était plus que perturbant.

\- De quoi... je ne vois pas...

Cassian tenta de nier, voulait nier, prétendre qu'il ne comprenait pas mais comme ses mains l'avaient trahi en restant fermement posées sur elle, il préféra soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-il, vaincu.

Il réussit à la lâcher et il se sentit encore plus idiot de ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras. Jyn se contenta de ciller, imperturbable alors que ses doigts descendait sur son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais admettre ta part de responsabilité et me fournir une véritable explication sur pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de te mettre en danger pour moi mais comme tu n'es pas du genre à te livrer facilement, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te demander comment tu as pu croire que je ne remarquerai rien et je vais me concentrer sur pourquoi tu me fais encore attendre.

Cassian déglutit mais il fut incapable de répondre.

\- Je te plais.

Une affirmation et non question qu'il pourrait éviter. Et il était dans ses quartiers donc c'était difficile de fuir.

\- Et je crois même que tu m'aimes bien. Vraiment bien.

Il n'avait pas bougé et osa à peine respirer quand elle retira entièrement sa chemise de ses épaules.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi, tu sais, dit-elle comme si c'était une conversation parfaitement ordinaire et il était à peu près convaincu qu'elle avait les joues en feu mais elle ne détourna pas le regard quand elle ajouta :

\- Et tu me plait. Vraiment beaucoup.

Elle était tellement près qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour le regarder en face mais elle ne recula pas. Elle respirait le même air que lui et attendait. Elle avait peut-être tort d'être aussi directe et aurait peut-être dû choisir une approche plus subtile pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle refusait d'avoir honte de ses sentiments.

\- Donc si tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter, je vais t'embrasser.

Cassian agrippa ses hanches et son débardeur se froissa entre ses doigts mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser. Il se contentait de la tenir comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité parce que sans elle, il risquait de perdre pied. Jyn voulait un vrai baiser mais depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, elle pouvait se montrer un peu plus patiente et elle se contenta de poser les lèvres sur sa joue. L'ombre d'un baiser, seulement avec tout son corps plaqué contre celui de Cassian, ça le rendait nettement moins innocent. Elle resta contre lui, sur la pointe des pieds et enroula même un bras autour de ses épaules avant d'étaler la main dans son dos. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses respirations en miroir dans le corps de Cassian et elle demanda dans un souffle :

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il resserra sa prise sur son débardeur qui du coup, remonta un peu et pour la première fois, il sentit sa peau directement contre la sienne à la limite de son pantalon. Hanches contre hanches. C'était comme de se faire tirer dessus, poignarder et brûler d'un seul coup.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Jyn.

Cassian avait un ton défait et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à sa déception. Puis il posa la tête sur son épaule pour ne pas la laisser partir même s'il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer dans cette voie.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, Jyn, c'est simplement que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

Elle avait pris un risque en se montrant honnête avec lui et il lui devait la même honnêteté même si c'était humiliant et embarrassant et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau la regarder en face. Pour une respiration entière, elle resta figée et il craint d'avoir tout gâcher puis il sentit ses doigts passer lentement dans ses cheveux, ses ongles raclant son crâne de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit et il soupira à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il voulut se redresser mais Jyn ne le laissa pas faire. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle et demanda doucement :

\- Et tu crois sérieusement que je m'y connais ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement ; il le sentit sous son front plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle genre de vie tu crois que j'aie eu avant, Cassian, mais les relations ou n'importe quelle forme de sentiments à partager n'étaient pas vraiment dans mes priorités.

Cette fois, quand il voulut lever la tête, elle le laissa faire.

\- Je me doute.

Il lui sourit, timide, et s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux quand il avoua :

\- N'empêche, je reste convaincu que tu as plus d'expérience que moi.

Jyn faillit répondre mais elle s'abstint en réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

Elle eut un reniflement moqueur et lui sourit avant de prendre sa main pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attente particulière, tu sais. J'en ai surtout assez de prétendre qu'on est simplement des collègues, des camarades ou je ne sais quoi

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa main et malgré lui, Cassian lui rendit la pareille.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Bodhi ou Tonc et comme tu ne te mets pas en danger pour eux et n'a jamais pris un coup de vibrolame pour eux, j'en conclus que je dois avoir un peu plus de valoir à tes yeux que ce que j'apporte à la Rébellion.

Son sourire devint malicieux et elle le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard qui impliquait clairement qu'elle attendait qu'il tente de nier. Cassian ne put que lui sourire à son tour. Il était impossible d'essayer de la convaincre, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il lui sourit, tentant vainement d'apparaître détaché et professionnel mais vu sa tête, il n'était pas le moins du monde convaincant.

\- Il n'y en a pas mais ne me reproche pas d'être imprudente quand tu es parfaitement irrationnel sans autre raison que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu n'en fais rien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là, remarqua Cassian sans commenter sa déclaration concernant ses sentiments.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, railla-t-elle, si tu agissais en conséquence, tu n'aurais pas autant besoin de me protéger par peur de me perdre trop tôt. Et par trop tôt, je veux dire avant de t'être décidé à passer à l'acte comme on attend tous les deux que tu le fasses.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, protester ou contester, Jyn s'installa sur ses genoux et l'allongea en travers du lit. Elle n'avait jamais lâché sa main et la serrait maintenant avec force pour l'empêcher de bouger du matelas.

\- Donc maintenant, j'ai une proposition pour toi, Capitaine.

Le cœur de Cassian fit une embardée mais il garda un visage impassible en répondant :

\- Je t'écoute.

Jyn lui sourit avec malice et il aurait probablement dû avoir peur mais compte tenu de leur position et de leur manque de vêtements, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser à sa sécurité.

\- Tu arrêtes de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile quand on est à l'extérieur, tu me fais confiance et tu crois en ma capacité à m'adapter à la situation et à me protéger, du moins autant que possible et quand on est entre nous, je suis à toi et tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux.

Cassian rit et tenta de se redresser mais Jyn le retint.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas sujet à discussion ?

\- Ce n'est pas une négociation, dit-elle calmement, et je ne veux pas te donner de fausses impressions de liberté.

Cassian sentit son sang se glacer quand Jyn lui fit face en s'asseyant sur les talons, mettant soudain trop de distance entre eux.

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Si tu veux qu'on continue à travailler ensemble, tu dois faire un effort. Ou on arrête d'être dans la même équipe.

Cassian prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien, mais j'ai une condition.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne négociais pas.

\- Ouais, mais quand même. Je veux que tu me promettes un truc.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa la main sur sa joue en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Tu dois me promettre de toujours être honnête avec moi sur ce que tu ressens. Si tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi, dis-le moi.

Jyn lui attrapa le poignet pour garder sa main sur sa joue en souriant et Cassian enroula son autre bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- On est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Jyn lui adressa un sourire moqueur et le regardant par en dessous, murmura :

\- C'est le genre d'accord qu'il faut sceller d'un baiser, je crois.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, Cassian eut envie de sourire sincèrement et il ne lutta pas contre. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, savourant la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps et il posa les lèvres dans son cou en glissant :

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance et te laisse gérer mais je te préviens, Jyn, je crains d'être aussi mauvais que toi à suivre les instructions.

Jyn éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et il en profita pour s'attaquer à sa gorge avant de la basculer à côté de lui.

\- On commence à peine et t'en fais déjà qu'à ta tête alors même que tu prétends me laisser gérer !

Cassian fit courir la main le long de son bras et haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'ai prévu que je serai nul pour ce genre de chose, non ?

Jyn le gratifia d'une œillade parfaitement imperturbable et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le garder près d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi en juger toute seule, tu veux ?

Et pour être sûre d'avoir le dernier mot et de le garder, elle l'embrassa. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.


End file.
